Las siete gargantas del Dragón
by nikisnapeprince
Summary: Narra la vida de los hermanos Snape: Constanza, Máximo, Balbinus  creados por mí . Sus historias se relacionan con los personajes de JKR. Juntos, desencadenan una serie de aventuras, amores, amistades, traiciones y misterios por resolver
1. Síntesis

Hola soy niki es la primera vez que publico en FanFiction, lo hago regularmente en Potterfics donde soy niki_snapeprince. Espero disculpen mis errores de novata, porque todavía me resulta muy ajena la página.

_Las siete gargantas del dragón_, surge de mi amor por Severus Snape, un día pensé que habría pasado sí en la Segunda Batalla, naggini muerde su cuello pero no muere, y bien se me ocurrió que se casaba con Florence, una compañera de Hogwarts, y tenía con ella tres hijos: Constanza, Máximo y Balbinus. En está historia sus hijos conviven y tienen toda clase de aventuras con la tercera generación.

_Las siete gargantas del dragón_ se sitúa en la Tercera generación, narra la vida de los tres hermanos Snape: Constanza, Máximo, Balbinus (creados por mí). Sus historias se relacionan con los personajes de JKR. Juntos desencadenan una serie de aventuras, amores, amistad, traiciones y misterios por resolver. Los personajes principales son Máximo, James y Rose, pero todos los demás tienen una participación importante, en especial la familia Snape y Potter. En la historia hay un lugar recurrente, "La feria mágica de la Festa di San Marco", el carnaval celebrado en Venecia, la cual tiene una atracción principal que esconde un secreto.

Agradezco a todos lo que se tomen un momento para leer, los que me halaguen al agregarme a sus favoritos y a los que me inciten a seguir con sus comentarios, los acepto de todo tipo.

Besos

NIKI

POR FAVOR NO AL PLAGIO


	2. Carnaval en Venecia

Advertencia el capítulo contiene algunas escenas románticas no aptas para menores.

**Carnaval en Venecia**

Si de ordenar su memoria se trataba sus recuerdos se encontraban archivados en un compendio enorme de libros y una escueta lista de amores. Si pensaba en su primer _Manuel básico de pociones elementales_, inmediatamente construía un entramado de momentos. Se vía entre ocho y nueve años con sus pantalones cortos y sus piernitas flacas, ya fuera en la estancia o el estudio de una casa diminuta y triste, poco a poco las reminiscencias de aquel periodo se colocaban en su lugar.

Así como su infancia le pertenecía a muchos _Cursos básicos de pociones_ y a los inocentes ojos verdes de Lily Evans; su adolescencia se presentaba a través de ejemplares de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ y los impredecibles ataques de risa de Alecto Carrow. En su juventud las referencias académicas se veían opacadas por los tomos de tratados filosóficos y novelas canónicas; sin embargo, los rabiosos cambios de humor de Bellatrix Lestrange eran los mejores informantes de esos años.

Hacía una remembranza mental de su vida, quería y comprender por qué ahora caminaba junto a ella, casi cerca, casi enamorado. El silencio de la pareja no era incomodo sino reflexivo, cada paso sugería un roce que lo invitaba a tomarla de la mano. No iba a hacerlo, no hasta haber ideado un escenario para el momento correcto, los libros lo habían vuelto irremediablemente metódico.

Florence, no había sido una mujer suficientemente contundente como para marcar una época. En realidad, tenía que esforzarse para recordar los momentos colegiales en los que coincidieron. La conoció en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, era imposible no haberla visto por lo menos una vez y eso bastaba para ubicarla en el castillo. Un día camino a la biblioteca chocó con esa niña Ravenclaw.

Para muchos era un sueño tan hermoso como inalcanzable, para él tenía una belleza tan exacta que le parecía insípida, sin misterios ni rasgos que complicaran su anatomía, como esa gente que tiene una nariz extraña que sólo en su rostro queda bien. En Florence no había nada que lo obligaran a inspeccionarla, era bella bella bella, un ángel y nada más.

Su cabello formaba una cascada ceniza de abundantes ondas finas, en un tono que, aunque rubio, resultaba poco común, un color arenoso indefinido en un posible castaño claro, y esos soles turquesa que destellaban enormes como si estuvieran sorprendidos de su propia belleza. Una sonrisa fresca, labios en forma de corazón que alteraban los latidos de sus compañeros; una piel cristalina que daba el efecto de estar siempre limpia y que ni la adolescencia se había atrevido a marcar con algún brote rojo. Era preciosa y para él eso no era suficiente, le parecía simple, poco atrayente.

No necesitó más que aquel primer contacto para descubrir que era tan letal como bonita. Cuando accidentalmente la derribó, una pila de libros se regó por el piso, a punta de gritos lo hizo levantarlos, lo obligó a llevarlos a la biblioteca y no se detuvo hasta que acomodó cada uno en su respectivo anaquel. Descubrió que tenía el encanto de una sirena, inofensiva e inenarrablemente hermosa por fuera, agresiva y mortal por dentro; pensó que tal vez no era tan trivial como creía.

Después la recordaba enredada, confundida casi mimetizada a los brazos de Sirius Black. Nunca se burló de él, ni participó en alguna broma, pero el hecho de salir con un merodeador la hacía demasiado toxica e indeseable.

Estaba por terminar de corregir y aumentar pasos a los procedimientos de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, _el día que platicó con ella. Hacía un año que su romance ficcionado con Lily Evans había terminado; sin embargo, aún se le alteraban las emociones al recordar su verde mirada, eso ya no cambiaría. Florence por su lado había decidido dejar a Sirius Black, su confianza en él estaba tan fragmentada que no resistiría una admiradora más.

El contacto fue sencillo, él era demasiado introvertido, demasiado reservado, demasiado taciturno, en cambio a ella la boca no se le detenía ni al comer, se cubría con una mano y continuaba mascando oraciones y bocados, algo atropellados y poco audibles hasta que tragaba.

Al principio se encontraban en el invernadero por casualidad. Ella era una experta en Herbolaria, él perfeccionaba el apartado de pociones curativas. Esas tardes comenzaron con breves saludos, y evolucionaron con la facilidad que cambian las relaciones cuando son naturales; de la cortesía elemental a la interrogante, de las preguntas formales a la intimidad, de lo académico a las risas, que en cuando empezaron ya no las pudieron parar, tenían un humor ácido que coincidía, un especial ingenio para los sarcasmos.

Un día que leía un artículo sobre nuevas plantas descubiertas en las profundidades de la selva de Brasil, ella entró con el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas rojas y la respiración exaltada, contaba tan emocionada algo que él no podía recordar porque no la había escuchado. Estaba concentrado en ese detalle que de lejos resultaba imperceptible, sus dientes eran tan pequeños que parecía no haber mudado, y el detalle que lo fascinó, estaban, entre toda su exaltación, manchados de rosa por su labial.

Se concentró tanto en saborear ese momento, en contemplar esa pequeña falla que la hacía real y no el hada de fantasía, que no se dio cuenta de sus intensiones, con una técnica de experta le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

Su labios respondieron al contacto, con la lengua recorrió ese minúsculo y frágil defecto, los dientecillos de niña le atraparon los labios con un embrujo de suaves mordidas. La emoción creció en su pecho como un incendio canadiense. Estaba perdido en algún punto entre el deseo y la confusión, cuando Bertha Jorkins entró abruptamente. Reaccionó sin pensar a la defensiva, actuó dirigido por un instinto paranoico.

Bertha era amiga de Florence, una entrometida absorbente. Fue por esa matrona rolliza, con la que se juntaba para que su belleza natural resaltara más, que no volvió a saber de Flor hasta el día en que le salvó la vida.

Ella no supo que pasó en Hogwarts, ni le interesó investiga, su única preocupación era encontrar un lugar para los heridos, y que todos fueran enviados al piso correcto, se había convertido en la Directora General de San Mungo.

Improvisó la recepción como piso de diagnostico, un equipo dirigido por ella canalizaba a los pacientes, en su mayoría alumnos. El movimiento podía ser tan acelerado como la Bolsa de Valores neoyorquina, gritos y decisiones inmediatas que debían ser determinantes para evitar consecuencias letales.

Florence bajó a la morgue para solucionar el problema de sobrecupo, entonces lo vio. No pudo evitar acercarse, no sabía si se trataba de un mortifago o un profesor que defendió alumnos, no lo pensó, sólo caminó hacia él. Quiso determinar las casusas de su muerte pero la herida en su cuello fue suficiente evidencia, entonces notó esa pequeña convulsión en sus dedos, podía ser un reflejo postmortem o una mínima señal de vida. Lo envió a la primera planta, su especialidad, _Heridas provocadas por criaturas_.

Pasaron muchos meses antes de que pudieran verse, él enfrentó un juicio largo, no estaba convencido de ser completamente inocente así que no podía abogar a su favor; sin embargo, las declaraciones de Harry Potter, y otros muchos que sería inútil nombrar, consiguieron un veredicto satisfactorio.

Después de poner en orden su vida, se tomó un tiempo para visitarla. Dudó mucho antes de ir a San Mungo, antes de subir a su piso, antes de pedir el pase a su oficina, antes de entrar, pero lo hizo. Mantuvieron una conversación elemental que gastó hasta el último momento los recursos del clima y la decoración, igual que un sus platicas de invernadero al otro momento estaban riendo. Tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de coraje para hacerlo, con un impulso tímido pero directo, la besó.

Ahora caminaba junto a ella, pensando cual sería el momento justo para darle ese "bocolo", quería seguir la tradición veneciana propia de esas fechas de carnaval y regalarle un capullo de rosa. Los hombres lo ofrecen a las mujeres como metáfora de su corazón, una romántica y silenciosa declaración de amor.

Semanas antes aceptó ir con ella al festival más importante de su tierra natal, La Festa di San Marco. El lugar estaba lleno de muggles y magos, no importaba, el ambiente ofrecía una atmósfera mágica en la que podían mimetizarse; pero contaba con ese lugar reservado para los magos, un festival particular, el pasadizo se encontraba a los costados del Palacio Ducal.

Florence insistió tanto que no pudo rehusarse, quiso entrar a la atracción principal, un laberinto tan complicado que existían historias de magos que habían pasado días sin poder salir, las más extravagantes decían que nunca habían salido.

El lugar era un homenaje que recordaba el periodo de _Los siete reinos combatientes, _contaba con siete posibles caminos y siete trampas letales. Era propiedad de una legendaria familia chica, descendiente de una dinastía de magos poderosos. La familia Qin, aseguraba que la salida se presentaba si se buscaba en el interior, que la respuesta estaba en el corazón y no en la razón. Lo llamaban; _Las siete gargantas del Dragón_.

Hacía por lo menos dos horas que caminaban y todavía no había señales ni de trampas ni de salidas. Florence volvió a rosar inadvertidamente el dorso de su mano, Severus aprovechó la discreción del cuarto sin salida para enroscar sus dedos con su mano, ella se volvió para verlo estaba tan guapo con ese frac negro, detrás de esa mascara blanca de pico. Florence se reflejó en su mirada negra, era un túnel profundo como ese laberinto, iban a besarse cuando una de las paredes se desenrolló para mostrar una puerta, él hizo una señal que indicaba que saliera primero.

La noche continuó en una aventura silenciosa, Florence estuvo bastante callada, quizá disfrutaba de la compañía, quizá también se preguntaba mentalmente por qué estaba con él en Venecia. Volvieron a la casa donde se hospedaban y él recordó que el "bocolo" continuaba en su saco, quizá no había ocurrido un momento tan especial o tal vez él no lo había visto, quizá lo desaprovechó.

-¿Me ayudas?- Florence señaló el cierre del vestido victoriano que llevaba.

Severus se acercó a ella, se quitó despacio la máscara y sujetó levemente el cierre, lo corrió un poco, pero sólo un poco, al tiempo que ella se quitó el antifaz, no era hora de cubrirse la identidad. Estaba seguro de que el momento que buscó todo el día había llegado. Un calor se formó en su pecho y comenzó a subir hasta ruborizarle las mejillas. Acercó su boca al principio de la espalda desnuda, sin atreverse a tocarla, aspiró ese olor todo lo que le permitieron sus pulmones y exhaló tan despacio como pudo.

Tomó con cuidado el capullo de rosa que durante el día había escondido en el saco. El hechizo de protección lo mantuvo fresco, conservaba intactos el rojo vivo y el aroma, acercó la rosa suavemente a sus manos. Florence con un suspiro la aceptó acariciando sus dedos, giró en sus talones hacia él y colgó los brazos de su cuello, esperaron unos segundos antes de sellar el momento con un beso.

Sus manos corrían inquietas quitando la ropa con una curiosidad adolescente, la recostó desnuda sobre la cama, él aún conservaba la camisa desabotonada, que sostenida de sus brazos colgaba por la espalda.

Los besos apenas dejaban espacio para respirar, ella recorrió serpenteante su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabello. Él hizo lo contrario comenzó hundiendo los dedos en las ondas rubias y fue descendiendo, acarició su cuello, se concentró en sus duros pechos, luego siguió por su abdomen hasta detenerse en la cadera.

Si algo tenía Florence era un carácter dominante, fuerte, hizo unos movimientos imperiosos sin llegar a lastimarlo que lo invitaban a cambiar. Snape se dejó hacer, le gustaba sentir el ímpetu de su compañera, que tomara el control de una manera tan sencilla, lo derretía.

Su lengua circuló por la cicatriz del cuello al principio temblorosa luego progresivamente tierna, era una zona de sensibilidad especial y su condición de sanadora lo sabía. Siguió devorando su cuerpo, probada sus sabores, con sus pequeños dientes mordisqueaba esos puntos que lo hacían estremecerse. Continuó por todos los flancos del pecho, recorrió la pelvis, las ingles y dudó un momento antes de envolver con sus labios el sexo.

Al sentir aquello, Severus, clavó la cabeza en la almohada y arqueó la espalda, cerró los puños y presionó los labios hasta que le fue imposible contenerse, oleadas de sensaciones corrían por su cuerpo, su voz y respiración cubrieron la recamara.

Florence paró en el momento justo, subió a horcajadas por su cuerpo, susurró a su odio cosas en italiano, que mezcló con besos, Severus respondió con caricias a su espalda y cabello, sus cuerpos se hundieron siguiendo un ritmo suave, ahogaron los gemidos en besos.

Cuando descansaban su mente comenzó a correr de nuevo, ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, dormía tan tranquila que su respiración a penas era perceptible. Era el momento de iniciar otra etapa, no sabía a través de qué libros iba a recordarla, pero el antes y después tendría que contarlo a partir de ella, la mujer que lo había obligado a volver de la muerte. Pensó que no sólo lo había salvado, de ahora en adelante, Florence Gandolfini, sería su vida.


	3. Esa mujer es un imperius

Las siete gargantas del Dragón

Esa mujer es un imperius

Su oscura mirada estaba fija en la puerta de salida, la percibía como la meta al final de un pasillo largo y angosto. No se trataba de una competencia pero se dirigía a ella con una zancada tan firme y acelerada que en lugar de caminar daba la impresión de huir. El recuerdo de esa voz calidad lo llamaba del otro lado.

-Ah Snape- Con el tono de golpe seco que en la voz tenía Kingsley Shacklebolt, lo detuvo - ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!-

¿Encontrarlo?, ¡por favor!, sí desde el momento en que lo vio salir de la oficina lo persiguió por el Ministerio, por eso Severus llevaba paso de prófugo. Ahora estaba perdido, lo había atrapado. En un intento desesperado por salvarse, trató con una frase retórica -Estaba por salir- Dijo señalando el reloj de pulso.

El hombre de tez negra formó con los dedos un arillo alrededor de su muñeca, al tiempo que lo obligó a girar en sus talones dijo -Es un asunto sin importancia, terminaremos pronto-

Mentía, mentía, mentía, en ese Departamento no existían los "asuntos sin importancia" y resultaba más falso eso de "terminaremos pronto". Su horario de trabajo era una farsa que sólo servía de registro para la nómina.

En un día cualquiera no le habría importado salir hasta concluir el caso, pero esa tarde el teléfono de su oficina sonó más de lo habitual, siempre atendía la misma voz cálida, con la frase que adelantaba un reclamo -¿Seguro que llegas a cenar?- Cuestionaba esa vocecilla que lo desarmaba igual que un expelliarmus.

-Haré lo posible- Respondía Snape, con un tono que disfrazaba la nostalgia de formalidad.

-Lo posible no me asegura comer acompañada-

-Llegaré-

-Promételo-

-Lo prometo- Después de un silencio que daba espacio a un "te amo" pronunciado mentalmente, colgaban.

Selló la promesa cuatro veces en llamadas y muchas más en la cabeza. Apresuró su marcha tanto que el reloj acabó debiéndole tiempo, 15 minutos antes de su hora de salida tenía ya el reporte, con original para Shacklebolt y una copia anexada para el Departamento de Aurores.

Aunque sus horas de entrada y salida estuvieran determinas por los cambios de humor de Shacklebolt, y en el Ministerio el personal seguiera murmurando al verlo pasar, disfrutaba más ese empleo que dar clases.

A inicios del 2003 recibió una carta, el Departamento de Seguridad solicitaba sus servicios en la Unidad de Investigación y Análisis de Crímenes, para el cargo de Analista forense. Se atragantó con el vino y releyó varias veces el documento, revisó los sellos y firmas para estar seguro, antes de la carta ni siquiera sabía que existía ese Departamento.

Las explicaciones eran a momentos demasiado retóricas, en lo crucial resultaban escuetas, la petición se concentraba en un bloque de halagos innecesarios, la esencia del trabajo, que le ofrecía el Ministerio, se evaporaba en información confusa.

Al cabo de una discusión frente al espejo y una serie de decepciones con los exámenes, decidió acudir a la cita. Desde el momento en que llegó se dio de golpe con la realidad de una vocación escondida. No disfrutaba examinar cadáveres, tampoco le sorprendía verlos, para él eran su instrumento de trabajo, un acertijo lleno de pistas que debía hilar, analizar, descifrar.

Su labor consistía en explicar la muerte a través del análisis del cuerpo y ordenarlo de manera cronológica en una serie de eventos lógicos. Debía extraer toda la información posible para orientar a los Aurores en el camino correcto hacía la solución del caso.

Además de la pasión que despertaba en él esa tarea, entre las ventajas estaba una oficina propia y apartada. Contaba con una privacidad absoluta, exquisita, sin relaciones forzadas. Su trato con los compañeros de trabajo estaba reservado, salvo por ese torpe asistente, Zacarías Smith, que apenas comprendía la diferencia entre las relaciones de trabajo y la invasión personal. Por fortuna lo tenía bajo control. Cuando se le agotaban los pretextos para sacarlo del laboratorio de análisis, agradecía el ingenio del mago que había inventado el "desmauis".

Entre los contras estaba, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien acostumbraba hacerlo regresar, la mayoría de las veces para que desarrollara algunas indicaciones marcadas en el reporte, datos importantes que obviaba. Detestaba explicar a los Aurores cosas que ellos debían saber, por ejemplo los ingredientes y forma de preparación de ciertas pociones venenosas.

Retomó el reporte, la pluma corrió por la hoja de un extremo a otro, en su caligrafía reflejó la angustia de una promesa que se rompía. Estaba tan concentrado que no se tomó tiempo de sacar o embrujar a Smith, de su perorata sólo escuchó el -Ella volvió a llamar, le dije que ya había salido- Aumentó la velocidad de su escritura al grado que el brazo comenzó a acalambrarse, marcó el punto final y salió del lugar con un cortante -adiós- Pronunciado entre dientes.

Derrapó en la oficina de Kingsley Shacklebolt, sin llamar ni anunciarse dejó el reporte sobre el escritorio.

-Te dije que sería rápido- Comentó el hombre negro desde la entrada. Snape no intentó disimular las ansias de salir, quedó expectante al momento en que dejara de obstruir la puerta.

-A qué se deben esas ganas de huir- Con un sutil gesto de malicia se inclinó en el marco de la puerta.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Snape cruzó los brazos, se recargó en la orilla del escritorio para relajar su desesperada imagen.

-Tal vez a las llamadas de la tarde- Una sonrisa irónica se marcó en su rostro, los dientes destellaron más que blancos en contraste con su piel, Shacklebolt disfrutó ver a Severus desviar la mirada y ruborizarse - No te rindas al orgullo, dime ¿celebran algo especial?- La pregunta fue lenta como una tortura, no tenía más remedio que responder.

-Es 9 de enero- Un silencio incómodo lo hizo entender que la fecha no le remitía nada - Mi cumpleaños-

-¡Oh vamos, pudiste decirlo antes!, te habría dejado salir temprano-

Severus respondió con una mueca que intentaba ser una forzada sonrisa, odiaba los sarcasmos si no los hacía él. El fuerte hombre negro se quitó por fin del marco de la puerta. Snape salió de la oficina con la fuerza y desesperación que sale a flote una persona que no contiene más la respiración.

-Esa mujer es un imperius- Shacklebolt se tomó el gusto de gritar desde su escritorio, con la potencia suficiente para que resonara por el pasillo.

Como si no se dirigiera a él, Severus continuó con su camino. Su oscura mirada iba fija a la puerta de salida, el brillo rojizo de un sol que se despide irritó sus ojos, dejó atrás el sonido encimado de conversaciones y el olor a café se perdió con el humo de los autos.

Antes de abrir la puerta de su casa repasó una a una las escusas que en el camino había ideado, en todas encontró un error imperdonable. No quiso demorarse más, controló los nervios y entró. El ambiente daba la impresión de abandono, quizá se había quedado dormida, se acercó despacio a la puerta que conectaba con el jardín.

Una voz a su espalda le provocó un sobresalto.

-Llegas tarde-

-Lo sé, lo lamento-

Florence calló su remordimiento con un beso -Está desesperada-

-Trataste de calmarla-

-Sí, pero fue difícil- Flor comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y ofreció otra más elegante - Se esforzó tanto, no puedes presentarte así- Snape continuó el cambio, ella colocó un saco impecable sobre sus hombros, mientras él terminaba de ajustarlo, Flor besó despacio su cuello y susurró - No tardes mucho, no es bueno que se desvele, recuerda que yo también preparé un regalo - Severus besó con ternura su frente y salió al jardín.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó a una mesa diminuta, decorada con serpentinas, confeti y globos. Una fila de invitados de peluche descansaba sobre sillas de madera, esperaban probar un banquete servido en juegos de porcelana rosa. La comida cuidadosamente preparada ofrecía una variedad gourmet de panquecitos entre horneados y moldeados con plastilina.

-Hola- Con un tono cargado de decepción lo saludó esa cálida vocecilla.

Encabezaba la reunión una muñeca de tres años, rodeada por la fantasía que había creado su inocencia. Lucía preciosa con ese vestido de holanes rosas, había adornado las ondas negras de su cabello con una diadema de flores, y sus ojos, con las ojeras nacientes, se veían más turquesa.

Un golpe de arrepentimiento se le hundió en el pecho, deseo haber ignorado a Shacklebolt, quiso olvidar el reporte pero ya no podía hacerlo.

-Cotty yo…-

-Constanza para usted señor Snape- Cruzó los brazos y clavó la mirada en el piso. En verdad estaba molesta.

Severus se sentó en la única silla de su proporción.

-No lo he invitado a tomar asiento-

-Lo sé, pero tuve la impresión de que lo hizo el Doctor Bonifacio- Dirigió su varita a un oso grande que usaba estetoscopio y bata blanca, éste miró a Constanza con sus ojos de botón, luego tomó de la mesa una de las galletas falsas. Cotty contuvo la sonrisa, mantuvo la vista abajo y presionó la cruz que formaba con los brazos.

-Creo que me equivoqué, debió ser madame Enriqueta- Con un sutil movimiento dirigió el hechizo a una muñeca que podía ser la hermana pequeña de Cotty, la cual hizo una reverencia, tomó la tetera y se sirvió chocolate. Constanza sonrió y aflojó la postura.

-¿Quizá haya sido el profesor Demetrio?- Un conejo de chaleco se acomodó los lentes de cartón y tomó una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria. Cotty comenzó a reír, sus ojos brillaban, era imposible ocultar su sorpresa, Severus la tomó de la barbilla y giró hacia él su cabeza.

-Pero si fue está muñeca, que toda la mañana insistió que viniera a verla-

-¡Felicidades papi!- Con toda la fuerza que encontró en sus brazos lo rodeó.

Snape respondió al abrazo y la cargó en sus piernas. Detuvo la magia que había puesto en los juguetes y comenzó a convertir las flores que adornaban su cabello en mariposas.

-No, no, no- Detuvo con su manita el hechizo - Me tomó horas, mejor calienta el té que debe estar friísimo-

Él levantó las pequeñas teteras para hacer lo propio, Constanza brincó de su regazo y corrió en busca de una grabadora -Vamos a bailar- Dijo pulsando el inicio de un vals.

Severus la tomó de las manos y después de dar algunas vueltas la cargó y acurrucó en su pecho.

-¡Haz que bailen, haz que nos acompañen!- Gritó su pequeña hija entre risas, señalando a sus invitados.

Sí hubiera pedido que cambiara el sabor de algún panqué, que los muñecos hablaran, que cantara una ronda infantil, que desapareciera las nubes que cubrían las estrellas, que el jardín flotara sobre un lago, que apagara la luna, igual lo habría hecho, esa mujer era su imperius.


End file.
